swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 27
<--Heroine Quest 26~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 28--> ---- Chapter 27: Blood War Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo: +30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Abandoned Tower Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Orc Berserker, Orc Captain, Cerberus, Warlord Hulggar, Blood Conqueror Objective: Stop the Orc Invasion! Reward: Unlock Heroic Orc Camp, 2 Orc Steel, and 20 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo is purple, Rufa is green, Enemies are in red ---- ~~ Enter Abandoned Tower ~~ Leemo: "There, we've caught up with the orc army." #"Shouldn't we discuss our strategy first?" #"Charge!!!" #"I see A LOT of orcs. De we really have a chance?" #Rufa: "We need to focus on taking down Hulggar. Once Hulggar is dealt with, the rest of the orc army should crumble." #Rufa: "We probably shouldn't go in and fight the whole army. If we can somehow take Hulggar down, the rest of the orc army should fall with him." #Rufa: "If we can take out Hulggar while avoiding most of the orc army, the orc army should crumble by itself" Move to Yellow tile: Fight: Orc Warrior Move to Red tile: Event: #You toppled an oil barrel. Someone in the group is Oily! #You've been discovered by the orcs! Leemo is hit by a poisoned arrow! Someone in the group is Poisoned! -100 Hit Points Move to Yellow tile: Fight: Orc Berserker Move to Yellow tile: Fight: Orc Captain Move to Red tile: Event: You hit a giant tree. You want to go to the tree's left or right? #"Left" #"Right" #You've been discovered by the orcs! Rufa is hit by an arrow! Someone in the group is Injured! -80 Hit Points #A poisonous snake bites you on the thigh when you hide behind the tree! Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! Move to Yellow tile: Fight: Cerberus Move to Red tile: Event: We are about to reach Hulggar's location. How should we advance from here? #Move close to the giant rock, and use it as cover. #Move away from the rock, advancing without any cover. #You've awakened a golem! Fight: Blade Golem #Without cover, a team of orc soldiers spots you easily! You ran for a while and eventually got back to hiding again. -1 Stamina Move to Yellow tile: Warlord Hulggar: "Humans! In the midst of orcy army?!" Rufa: "Turn back! We won't allow your army to advance any further!" Warlord Hulggar: "Nonsense!" Fight: Warlord Hulggar Warlord Hulggar: "Uhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Blood Conqueror: "My blood! It thirsts for human blood! My Rage can only be doused with your blood!" Rufa: "Did you guys notice anything special? Where do you think his weak spot is?" #Armpits #Left eye #Right middle finger #Rufa: "Hmmm... it's definitely hard to reach, but i dont think that's it..."---"I think it's his left eye that he kept covering up." #Rufa: "I agree! I think it's his left eye too." #" It's guarded by a ring, but i don't think that's it"---"I think it's his left eye that he kept covering up." Leemo: "Agreed! his left eye is even more noticable now." Move to Destination tile: Rufa: "His strength is even stronger than before! We need to weaken him first." Fight: Blood Conqueror Blood Conqueror: "Uhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Pfft! Worthless attempts! My Blood Guard is invincible!" Rufa: "Is that so? Lemmo, now!" Leemo: "Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!" (Oh god, my ears!) Rufa: "Now! Synchronize the attack with Leemo's scream!" Blood Conqueror: " Argh!!! How could you possibly know?!" Orc Army:" The warlord has fallen! Hulggar has been defeated!" Rufa: "The orcs are retreating!" Leemo: "Yes we did it!" Quest Complete! Leemo: "Looks like we've really dealt with the conflict with the orcs this time. Is it okay to let them carry Hulggar back though?" Rufa: "I saw the craze and bloodthirst in his eyes faded. Let's give him a second chance." Category:Heroine Quests Category:Adventure